The Incident
I am lost in a trail where i cannot find my way back. There is fog everywhere, and i am lost in some... kind of forest that i haven't been in before. Yet alone, have heard of it... There is a split passageway on the end of the road. I stumbled across a sign. it have been marked off with a sharpie. It said: "go back. There is nothing intresting here." I am genuinely confused by what they mean. So i decided to go right. Goddamnit. It have been 2 hours since i am walking. I am starting to hear noises. Like that they are whispering my name. I'm now starting to feel hungry. There should be a city down this lane i know it. Holy mother of christ i am starting to get annoyed by these... these voices. They cant stop whispering my name, it's starting to get cold around here, i'm starving, and i keep seeing things... someone tell me whats going on here. Oh wait... i can't. Since i am making a damn article about it. Why do i decide to come here? Why couldn't i just stay home or something? Why can't i- ... hello?... is anyone th- Day 43: i have found this tablet on the ground. It seems broken. I might as well bring it inside before the surge happens. Day 44: listen... i know that your reading this, but i need help. I have been stuck in this house for nearly 5 month now. Supplies is getting short, internet is keep cutting me off every single time now, and those monsters... they are getting closer. There is a certain kind of drug called KyL6, which allows the victim to know everything about the universe. It's horribly backfired when one of them escaped and... horribly mutated... i dont know if i should tell you about it. But... what i see is rather unfortunate. It's head looks like a wolf, it have very piercingly claws, and those whispers... it almost sounds like a song when i put it in the spectogram. Also... i'm the last survivor and scientist of the experiment. And i need help to find a cure. If you have anything that involves with my experiment, send it to me in my inbox so i can make a exact replicate. Also, be on a wise lookout for any of those creatures swarming around... they only feed on fear. Day 76: goddamn... made it out alive. One of those wolf creatures opened up my roof. I have to go to the basement and set fire on one of the oil canisters, i rushed out of the basement and outside on my yard and started running for my life. I hear a explosion behind me as i can see it's head landing right next to me, as blood almost covered my face. I really need to take a shower once i find another place. Anyway, there are 3 other wolf creatures looking at me as i ran away from them. Day 78: dear god the military have arrived. I am saved. I'm going to update this article if the base starts to get under attack or some crazy shit. Anyway... remember what i tell you. Stay away from those creatures. if you do, run, and don't be afraid... they only sense fear.